


light up the spark

by softyjseo



Series: nct prompts and stories [5]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cuddles, Gay, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin Johnny, Wizarding World, Wizards, also slight mention of jeno and jaemin, everyone's big crush, exo are professors, hufflepuff ten, i love harry potter AU's a lot, i think, im going to stop now, like half of them appear cuz im too lazy to write all of them, minho and taemin make one appearance shush, put all the NCT members because im a dick, there are 18 members ffs, this took me ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: ten is a hufflepuff and very much crushing on the seemingly intimidating slytherin johnny.





	light up the spark

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey
> 
> so i hope you guys enjoy this one  
> im a sucker for hogwards au's like woah i love them so i decided to write one myself.  
> it's bad tho but like i still wanted to upload it y'know.  
> also im done with school ?? so ?? more writing.
> 
> x d.

Ten sighs as he makes his way onto platform 9 ¾ about twenty minutes before departure time. His dad’s new girlfriend and him were excited for Ten to leave their mansion again after having spent his entire summer break there, hence why he is so god awful early.

Being early means that there are people, but not as much as right before departure. Ten pushes his cart through the people, watching and dodging any animal or first year who pass him. With a quick flick of his wand, his suitcases make their way onto the big pile and his cart rides himself back to where it came from.

Ten makes his way onto the train, and walks through the sea of students in order to get to the fifth years compartments. He slides the door open of the first empty one he can find, and sits down. He places his bag atop the bag compartment above his head and sits back down on the couch, facing the window.

He watches as first years weep in their parents’ arms, and he watches seventh years wave goodbye to their family. He watches as the prefects of the houses guide the first years towards their assigned compartments, a custom that was assigned to them a couple years back. Ten remembers his first time on the platform like it was yesterday.

He remembers watching in awe as the prefects guided him and the other first years towards the train. He remembers his best friend Yuta pinching his arm as they sat down in one of the compartments and he remembers being so excited that he couldn’t sleep the whole way to Hogwarts.

Sadly, that excitement has left him, but is replaced with the happy feeling he gets knowing that he would return to his home once more. Hogwarts is Ten’s home for the entire year, holidays usually included. There was one exception to that rule once, and that was when his father wanted to show Ten and his grades off during one of the Christmas parties he had at work.

That was Ten’s worst Christmas ever, and he is happy to know that this year he was going to be spending it with his fellow classmates again.

It didn’t take long for the door to slide open, and the first of Ten’s friends to pop in. ‘’you’re early!’’ Yuta says, mocking shock. The boy knows exactly why he was so early, and quite frankly, Yuta pities his best friend.

‘’oh shush, why aren’t you wearing your robes yet?’’ Yuta chuckles and sits down, opening his mouth to speak, ‘’mom wanted to take me herself, so we took the train here.’’ Ten laughs, ‘’ah yes, the good old muggle train.’’

Yuta was born to a wizard father and a muggle mother, and he grew up with stories about his fathers adventures at Hogwarts and his mothers stories about the muggle world he lived in. Ten envies him, in a way. He wishes he hadn’t been born to a witch and a wizard.

Yuta stands up and is about to grab his robe from his suitcase, as the door slides open once again. ‘’well, well, well look who we have here!’’ Taeil and Sicheng enter the compartment, Ten flashing them a smile.

‘’dibs on the window seat, fuckers!’’ Yuta yells, rushing towards the window seat opposite of Ten. While wearing his dress shirt only half way buttoned up, Sicheng sits down next to him and greets his boyfriend with a kiss.

‘’I am this close to actually leaving.’’ Taeil says, pinching his index finger and thumb together, sitting down next to Ten. ‘’he couldn’t stop gushing on the way here!’’ Taeil groans, gesturing to Yuta and Sicheng completely engulfed in each other. Traditionally, the couple which formed in first year would spend their summer breaks together, but this year Yuta’s dad wanted to visit his family in Japan, leading to Yuta being gone for a while.

‘’let them be, they haven’t seen each other for a while.’’ Taeil groans, but nods. The four of them quickly fall into bickering and telling each other stories about their summer breaks, the train ride filled with stories, napping and reading for Ten.

He was shaken awake the second they arrive at the Hogsmeade station. ‘’the carriages are here!’’ Sicheng is enthusiastic, he loves seeing Hogwarts at nightfall. They all fill out of the compartment and follow the rest of the student body, except for the first years, towards the carriages.

They are assigned one by Professor Park and Professor Byun, and quickly sit down. Right before the carriage leaves, Ten sees three other people coming up to the two professors. He recognizes them to be Slytherins, their green and silver emblems giving it away.

He recognizes one of the faces in the dark and is unable to see the others, and is quick to turn back around, a soft blush covering his cheeks. That is no one other than Seo Johnny, the fifth year Slytherin Quidditch captain, and just like that, Ten his rival.

Ten being in the Hufflepuff house and all.

The two of them had only encountered each other a couple of times. Ten didn’t share a lot of classes with the boy, let alone Hufflepuff and Slytherin mixed classes. The first time, the one Ten remembers the best, was when Ten was almost late for his Transfiguration class in his second year, running through the halls with his book clutched to his chest. The two bumped into each other, and Johnny had caught Ten right before he could fall.

Ten still remembers the warmth that spread through his body when Johnny had his strong arms wrapped around the tiny boy his waist.

He doesn’t mention anything to his friends as his cheeks cover themselves in a blush. Taeil turns his face to look at Ten and sees, but doesn’t say anything as the carriage drives off.

 

After the arrival of the people in the last carriage into the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony starts and not quick after that, Headmaster Do begins his speech. Yuta groans loudly, catching the attention of a few of their fellow Hufflepuff housemates.

‘’good evening, hard working students. As some of you may know, and as some of you may not, this year rounds the one hundredth anniversary of the Battle Of Hogwarts,’’ gasps are heard all around the Hall, and quite frankly, Ten notices himself joining in. It had slipped his mind for a minute that that is this year. ‘’that was a hundred years ago already?’’ Taeil whispers, and Sicheng nods. ‘’dad reminded me right before I left this morning.’’

‘’and so,’’ the Headmaster continues, ‘’festivities are in order. This year, we will organize a dance right here in the Great Hall,’’ squeals are heard and both Taeil and Ten groan as they watch Sicheng and Yuta point at each other, silently asking whether they are going together or not. ‘’not only that, but the awarded and reduced points towards the houses will be doubled this year, making the fight for the Housecup even more exciting.,’’ this time, whistles are heard from all over the Hall, and Ten even dares to look at the Slytherin table, where a clearly competitive group of people are whooping their asses off.

‘’besides, the winner of this year’s Quidditch Cup will be awarded with tickets and overnight stay for the Finale of the Quidditch World Cup this year.’’ At that, the students go absolutely mental. Yuta gasps, him being the only person out of their group in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a Keeper, and is quick to look at his fellow teammates just a few seats over.

The Headmaster continues his speech for a little after that, but the students are way too excited to listen to the speech completely. After the speech, the food appears and everyone is having dinner.

It isn’t until the desserts have disappeared, does Ten look at the Slytherin table once more. He watched as Johnny laughed with his friends, and a blush covered his cheeks as he noticed himself hoping one day he could make that laugh his.

He made note of the two people sitting next to Johnny, and sighs. There is no way in hell Ten could even remotely compete with the gorgeous and oh so cute Lee Taeyong. The boy is a pureblood and his mother has a high position in the Ministry Of Magic, his influence and power in the Slytherin house just as great.

On the left side of Johnny Jung Jaehyun is seated. The boy, well quite frankly a very handsome man, is the son of no one less than the leader of Azkaban’s defence, surprisingly his mother. When Jaehyun was sorted it was no surprise to the entire student body that he was placed in Slytherin.

And of course, where Jaehyun went, his boyfriend Doyoung was there as well. The boy is a Ravenclaw, a very timid and innocent looking one at that, but stuck to his Slytherin friends.

‘’you know, I didn’t know it was possible, but Lee Taeyong has grown even _hotter._ ’’ Taeil says, a laugh erupting from Yuta’s mouth not short after. The four make their way to the Hufflepuff common room after dinner, following the rest of the students down the kitchen corridors. The prefect shows the first years how to enter, tapping his wand against the right barrel, and the door to a stairway opens.

The first years are completely awestruck for a second before they start moving around, and Ten sighs, ‘’you know, if you like the guy so much, go for it. Send him a letter or something.’’ Taeil clumsily trips as he walks up the stairs, Ten grabbing his arm while laughing. ‘’as if.’’

‘’I bet your ass that he has Lee Taeyong wrapped around his finger before the Quidditch season starts.’’

=

Usually, Ten hates it when Sicheng is right, but right now, he is happy with his friend’s amazing gift. It’s currently the end of September, three weeks left until Quidditch season starts, and Taeil has managed it. The two watch as Taeil and Taeyong make their way across the courtyard together, engulfed in a conversation Ten is pretty sure he doesn’t want to be involved in.

‘’I told you guys, no one can resist Taeil.’’ Yuta smacks the back of Sicheng’s head, but before he can say anything, the said duo walks up to the group. ‘’is it okay for Taeyong to join us to Hogsmeade? His friends don’t want to shop.’’ The trio nods, watching Taeyong his shoulders relax.

They had all gotten to know each other pretty well the second after Taeil announced that the two were dating. Taeil had sent Taeyong one of his infamous letters, the older being very good at writing, and from their first date on, the boys seemed completely and utterly in love.

It makes Ten jealous to his very core.

So far, he has only seen Johnny two or three times, still not opening his mouth to the older boy once. He had silently hoped befriending one of the Slytherin his best friends would help, but he was wrong. So wrong.

‘’hey Ten, have you done the eleven inch essay on _the development of wand creations_ for History of Magic yet?’’ Taeil asks, and Ten groans. He knew he forgot something. ‘’are you kidding me? You have to hand that in on Monday.’’ Sicheng gasps, and Ten nods.

‘’wow, Professor Kim is going to tear you to shreds.’’ Taeyong says, and Ten snorts. ‘’I guess I can’t join you guys then,’’ he says, and turns on his heal. ‘’bring me something from Honeydukes, will you?’’ he continues, and is met with a view ‘’sure!’’ and ‘’good luck’’ before he walks off of the courtyard and into the castle.

Ten rushes the common room, grabbing his quill and a roll of parchment before walking towards the library. On his way there, he can’t help but feel as if though he’s going to be missing out on something big in the village, but Ten quite literally couldn’t be arsed as professor Kim his harsh words enter his ears.

 

‘’Ten! Ten!,’’ Ten his head shoots up from laying on his arm, lazily writing the last paragraph of his essay. ‘’Nakamoto, this is a library!’’ Ten chuckles as he can basically _hear_ his best friend flipping off, what Ten recognized as Kun’s voice, Kun. ‘’Ten! O my god there you are.’’ Yuta comes rushing towards the boy, and Ten is quick to whip his wand and clean up his mess.

He tucks his essay under his arm, slipping his wand back into the inside pocket of his robe. He cocks an eyebrow into the air, awaiting his friends explanation as the boy tries to catch his breath. ‘’it’s Taeil!’’ Ten his eyes grow wide as he sees Yuta’s face clearly this time, a worried look on the boy his face.

‘’what’s wrong?’’ he asks, but Yuta shakes his head. ‘’infirmary!’’

They both run towards the stairs, running all the way to the infirmary tower. They rush through the door and are met with Miss Ye-rim stopping them. ‘’t-taeil?’’ for someone who plays Quidditch, Yuta seems to have no stamina, but Miss Ye-rim understands and guides them to one of the beds behind a curtain.

The boys push the curtain away and are met with a incredibly pale Taeyong holding onto Taeil’s hand, the latter unconscious in bed.

And god, Ten knows he should be worried about his best friend laying there in that infirmary bed, but what really shocks the boy is Johnny standing next to Taeyong, a hand placed onto his shoulder and a big bruise covering his left eye. Ten can feel jealousy and worry rising up in his gut, combined with the immense amount of butterflies in his stomach, but he pushes them away in favour of his best friends health.

He glances towards Johnny’s injured eye one more time, before turning to his best friend.

‘’what even happened? And where is Sicheng?’’ Ten asks, putting down his roll of parchment onto one of the bedside tables. He grabs Taeil’s other hand, smiling softly at Taeyong. ‘’Taeil got into a fight and one of them used ‘Alerte Ascendare’ on him,’’ Ten gasps, turning his head towards Yuta.

‘’Taeil in a fight? Alerte Ascendare?’’ his voice goes into the high pitch it always does when Ten is surprised, and he can hear Johnny chuckle softly. He doesn’t pay it any mind right now, though. ‘’it wasn’t far into the air, hence why Taeil isn’t hurt that badly. Miss Ye-rim put him to sleep to deal with the bruised ribs.’’ Taeyong explains, his hand still clutching Taeil’s in his.

‘’Sicheng was asked to report the incident to the Headmaster, by the way.’’ Yuta says, answering Ten’s question from before. ‘’jeez, okay.’’ Is all what Ten is able to muster. He softly puts down Taeil’s hand again, and sighs.

‘’he’s going to be fine, Miss Ye-rim said. He’ll wake up in about an hour or so.’’ Johnny speaks. Ten eyes him, a shiver going down his spine as he studies the older from up close for the first time in ages. The Slytherin had grown even taller than last year, Ten is sure that Johnny could completely engulf him easily, his brown locks now black, a modern undercut sporting on his head.

Ten loves it.

‘’that’s.. good.’’

It doesn’t take long for Miss Ye-rim to send everyone away except for Taeyong. Ten, Yuta and Sicheng, who had reported back that the Gryffindor’s who had started the fight got heavy detention, make their way down to the Great Hall for dinner, when Ten looks outside.

The sky has turned a soft black colour, stars barely visible due to the thick autumn clouds. ‘’hey guys, I’m just going to drop by the common room for a second, alright?’’ Ten says, pointing at his essay. ‘’yeah sure, we’ll see you at dinner.’’ Ten nods and waves at his friends who walk down the corridor towards the Great Hall, while Ten makes a U-turn towards the kitchens.

After carefully putting his essay into his chest, Ten makes his way back towards the Great Hall, but before he can turn the corner a hand wraps itself around Ten’s wrist.

Ten is quick to grab his wand and turn around, but relaxes when he sees it’s Johnny. ‘’relax, it’s just me.’’ Johnny says, his hands up in defence. Ten lowers his wand, and smiles up at the older. His legs are shaking and his heart is basically thumping out of his chest, but Johnny doesn’t seem to notice, and a wave of relief washes over Ten.

‘’I was just curious, ‘’ Johnny seems to think for a second, and Ten gulps. ‘’are you okay?’’ he then asks, which completely takes Ten by surprise and knocks him off guard. ‘’uhm, yeah? I’m glad Taeil is doing better though. Is Taeyong still with him?’’ Ten answers, and Johnny nods, a smile on his face.

‘’yeah, pretty sure Tae won’t be returning to the common room anytime soon.’’ Ten chuckles, a silence falling over the duo soon after. A question lingers in Ten’s mouth, and Johnny seems to notice. ‘’what’s up?’’ he asks, and it somehow makes Ten smile.

‘’I was wondering why you were in the infirmary with Taeil, actually. And why is your eye blue?’’ Johnny laughs a little at that, answering Ten’s question’s with a smile. ‘’I was actually making my way towards the courtyard to get some fresh air when I heard yelling. Wanted to see what the fuss was about until I noticed it was Taeyong and your friends.’’ Ten nods at that, ‘’makes sense, I guess. What was the fight even about?’’ at that, Ten can visibly see Johnny his body tense up, and it makes Ten anxious for a second.

‘’that doesn’t really matter.’’ The older says, before walking off.

 

Ten walks towards his seat next to Yuta, deep in thought. He always thought Johnny was this mysterious boy, it sure as hell seemed like it for the younger. The older was always towering over everyone else, a certain aura of authority around him. It had scared Ten at first, but now, after seeing the tall male laugh so freely around him, Ten starts to think that Johnny is more of a softy than he thought he was.

With not knowing the reason for the fight nagging in the back of his head, he sits down next to his friends.

=

Three months pass, and it’s the beginning of Christmas break. The fight Taeil was in long forgotten in everyone’s mind, but Ten still slightly bothered by the fact that he seems to be the only one to not know why it happened.  Taeil, Yuta, Sicheng and Ten make their way towards Hogsmeade station, all wrapped in scarfs and thick robes. ‘’I cannot believe you guys are leaving us!’’ Ten screeches, making Yuta laugh. ‘’my dad has been dying to see his family during Christmas for a while now, and he was adamant for Yuta to join.’’ Sicheng says, and Taeil groans.

‘’we know, we know.’’ The oldest of them all says, and it makes Sicheng snicker. The four of them fall into bickering. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at the station, the quartet splitting into two duos.

‘’we’ll see you guys after Christmas alright?’’ Yuta says, and Taeil and Ten nod. ‘’merry Christmas guys!’’ they all say in unison, Taeil and Ten waving at their friends as they get into the train. ‘’don’t be silly, wrap your willy!’’ Ten yells after them, and he can see Sicheng blush.

‘’bye!’’ Yuta yells back, wrapping his arm around Sicheng’s waist as they both enter the train.

‘’guess you’re stuck with me for the next two weeks,’’ Taeil says, and Ten snickers. ‘’yeah right, you’ll be sleeping in the Slytherin dorms I’m pretty sure.’’ Taeil blushes at that, a smirk on his face. ‘’I can’t help the fact that Taeyong is staying here too.’’ He shoots back, and Ten groans.

‘’fuck off.’’ He jokes, making Taeil pout. The taller male throws his arms around Ten, ‘’don’t be mad..’’ he whines, and Ten laughs. ‘’who else do I know that isn’t leaving?’’ Ten jokes, turning around in Taeil’s grip, making the older lose his grip.

‘’stooooppp.’’ Taeil whines, and the duo walks back to the castle.

‘’oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.’’ Ten pinches himself as he watches Johnny casually pass the duo by, paying no mind to them whatsoever. ‘’I am leaving, right now.’’ Ten says, and Taeil snickers. ‘’oh please, secretly you’re very happy that he’s staying here. Pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to go without seeing him for a day before going insane.’’ Ten shushes Taeil at that, the older letting out a bark with laughter.

‘’let’s get going to breakfast, yeah?’’ they walk into the Great Hall, and as if on cue, Taeyong stands up from the Slytherin table and rushes to Taeil his side. Taeil lets go of Ten and kisses his boyfriend softly on the lips, and Ten watches as his friend gets pulled towards the Slytherin table to sit with no one other than Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung.

Ten sighs and starts making his way towards the Hufflepuff table on his own, spotting the third years Jeno and Jaemin. He’s about to call out their names before he hears someone yell out his name. ‘’ten, come sit with us!’’ Ten groans, really not wanting to spend his breakfast with butterflies literally almost flying out of his mouth.

However, he makes his way towards the Slytherin table and slides into the seat, conveniently left open by his best friend who shoots him a wink, opposite of Johnny. ‘’Ten is it?’’ Jaehyun says, and Ten almost chokes on his own spit, completely taken by surprise. He coughs, taking a sip of the cup of pumpkin juice that just appeared in front of him, before nodding.

‘’yeah, nice to meet you Jaehyun.’’ Jaehyun doesn’t even seem phased at the fact that Ten knows his name, and Ten sighs in relief. _He hasn’t made a complete fool of himself,_ yet.

‘’so, what are your plans for these two weeks?’’ the six males fall into conversation, mainly existing of small talk. It takes Ten a while to notice that Johnny keeps staring at him, and it makes the younger even more nervous than he already was.

After breakfast, and Johnny bumping his foot against Ten’s on multiple, accidental, occasions, Ten makes his way towards the bathroom. He decides that it is best to use the one on the main floor, him having to send away a letter with his owl Uki.

After using the bathroom, Ten is quick to wrap his scarf around his neck and walk out of the castle, following the small and narrow path towards the owl tower. The cold air nips at Ten his exposed skin, and he curses himself for not wearing gloves. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his robe, trying to keep his body temperature at least above freezing.

The wind is harsh as Ten makes his way up the stairs, his robe flowing along with the cold wind. It makes Ten shiver. He slowly pries the heavy wooden door open, his entire body weight leaning against the door to move it slightly.

He slips inside and whistles, Uki immediately flying towards him. The pitch black owl lands on his extended arm, and cocks his head. ‘’I know Uki, I know. I have to confirm something with dad, that’s all.’’

The owl is still standing there with his head cocked to the side, and Ten giggles. ‘’you really are dumb, aren’t you.’’ Uki flaps his wings and Ten snorts, ‘’and that you understand?’’

‘’you just have to fly this to the Mansion in Scotland okay? They servants will teleport it to Dad’s mansion in Bangkok, okay?’’ He pets the owl his head and ties the casing with the letter in it around the owl his claw.

Ten walks towards the opening in the wall and leans onto the heavy stone, his sleeves quickly drenching due to the snow. ‘’fly safe, okay?’’ Ten flashes the owl a gentle smile and pets his head once more before extending his arm again, and letting the owl fly away.

He watches the black owl become a black dot, eventually disappearing into the grey clouds. He sighs, envying the bird.

When Ten was younger, he dreamed of flying. For as long as the Thai can remember, he has loved flying. The first time he actually got to fly on a broom for the first time was the first time he felt happiness after his mother had passed away. He was barely five when it happened, and his dad was at a loss on how to make him happy.

So when Ten requested a ride on his broom when the boy turned ten, his father complied. Back then, his father was a nice man. Caring, sometimes a little aggressive, sure, but he was Ten’s father. The same father that took care of his mother when she got sick.

But now, his father has left and it feels as if though someone else is in charge of his body. From the moment his dad met his new girlfriend up until now he has changed. He’s no longer the caring dad Ten used to know.

He’s a cold hearted, arrogant prick and Ten hates his guts.

‘’you’re even more gentle with animals than you are with humans.’’ The voice startles Ten. He turns his head to look at the person, recognizing the voice from miles away. ‘’you scared me.’’ Johnny smiles softly at that, ‘’sorry,’’ Ten shakes his head, ‘’s’okay. Are you sending a letter to someone?’’

Johnny nods, whistling. A beautiful white owl lands on his shoulder, and Ten gasps. The bird has beautiful feathers, pure white. ‘’she’s beautiful, isn’t she?’’ Ten nods at Johnny’s words. ‘’she’s stunning.’’

‘’Yeah, Chicago is our trusty owl.’’ Ten snorts at the name, and Johnny fakes offence. ‘’what?’’ he asks playfully, awaiting Ten’s answer. Ten takes this time to admire the boy. His black hair is still flat against his forehead, his green with white scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. The curve of his neck disappears into the bundle of wool, and Ten gulps, immediately blushing as thoughts of kissing it run through his head.

Nonetheless, he switches back to teasing. ‘’did a kid name her?’’ He says, sassily putting his hands on his hips. ‘’actually, I did when I was younger. So yes, a kid did name her.’’ Ten smiles and shakes his head,  ‘’I can’t believe that,’’ Johnny shrugs at that, his smile turning into a smirk.

He quickly ties a small round case on Chicago’s claw, pats her head and whispers, ‘’deliver this to mother, please.’’ And the bird flies off. ‘’I was born in Chicago, but we moved to London when I turned two.’’ Johnny explains without waiting for Ten to even ask.

‘’that makes sense then.’’ The younger states. ‘’I was born in Bangkok, but I usually stay in my dad’s Scottish estate.’’ Johnny nods at that, ‘’do you speak Thai?’’ Ten nods, ‘’my parents taught me English and Thai pretty quickly.’’

Johnny walks towards the door, and Ten follows suit. They both step outside and shudder in the cold, and Ten doesn’t know what compelled Johnny to do so, but he wraps an arm around Ten his shoulder, pulling him close.

This is certainly something he did not see coming.

‘’my mom and dad are Korean. We have a small estate there and we usually visit during the summer, so I know my way with Hangul and English.’’ Ten nods, ‘’fascinating.’’ He says. And he means it. Since the first time he had run into Johnny the Thai had hoped to get to know the older better, and now that it was happening, he was bursting with happiness.

=

A week and a half pass, and the two boys start to hang out together more. The group of six occasionally visits Hogsmeade, drinking Butterbeer as they talk, the wood of the fire serving as background noise.

Ten and Taeil quickly learn that Jaehyun, Doyoung and Johny aren’t half as mysterious as the boys had always thought them to be, and it makes Ten laugh just thinking about it. Him, Yuta, Sicheng and Taeil always imagined the trio, Doyoung excluded, to be extremely dangerous and mischievous, but as it turns out, they’re all huge dorks.

For gods sake, Jaehyun even has a collection of small, decorative brooms in the fifth years dorm.

As of right now, Ten and Johnny are seated in the Great Hall, playing magical chess. Johnny his Queen is about to slice Ten’s tower his head off when an owl screech is heard from across the hall. Ten whips his head around, and smiles as he sees Uki flying up to him.

The owl lands on Ten his shoulder, and Ten is quick to untie the fancy case his dad always uses from the bird his claw. He pats the bird his head and it flies off.

Ten sighs and puts down the case, turning back to the chess game. Johnny watches with raised eyebrows how Ten casually continues playing. ‘’aren’t you gonna open that?’’ Ten shrugs, ‘’it’s my dad, I’ll read it later tonight.’’ Right as Ten says that, the case starts to shake.

 _For fucks sake,_ Ten thinks. His dad used a _fucking_ howler.

Ten is quick to open the case and open the envelope, and it starts yelling right away:

‘’ _Ten,_

_How dare you ask such a question. We have been over this and you will not go to your mothers grave this year. We have covered this subject multiple times, and the answer remains no. Your mother isn’t worth your time, and instead you should be focusing on your studies._

_We will talk about this again when I see you again. Which, by the way, we will spend the summer in the Scottish estate and you’ll be spending it in Bangkok. Your step-mother can’t handle another summer with you around the house._

_From,_

_Dad.’’_

Ten stares at the envelope as he watches it burst into flames. Luckily, the Great Hall is fairly empty, but Ten can’t help and fume with embarrassment. His eyes prickle with tears, as once again he has been denied the request to see his mother. Tears start to well up in his eyes, and before Johnny can even mutter a word, Ten is out of his seat and running.

He ignores Johnny’s calls and runs. He runs and runs until his lungs give out, and drops onto the floor. He slowly looks around and recognizes the spot as the hallway that leads towards the Divination classroom.

He lets his tears fall slowly, his legs shaking and his lungs gasping for air. Why won’t his father let him see his mother? What did he ever do wrong to his dads girlfriend? What did he do to deserve to never see his caring father again?

Ten was shaking all over at this point, the tears flowing from his eyes feverishly. He is glad that his friends decided to help Professor Oh with taking care of the animals inside the Forbidden Forest today, because otherwise Ten is pretty sure he would’ve been laughed at.

He must have been there for a while, because he can see the sky slowly turning even darker than it already was. Ten stands up with wobbly legs, trying to will himself to stop crying, but he just can’t.

‘’ _tenny, it’s going to be fine.’’_ Ten shakes his head, trying to push away his memories with his mother, the pain in his heart only growing as he remembers the way she had rotted away on her bed.

‘’Ten!’’ Ten doesn’t have time to react before he’s engulfed into a hug. At first, the smaller boy hesitates but wraps his arms around, what Ten guesses is, Johnny. He sobs into the older boy his shoulder, his shoulders shaking.

Ten is pretty sure he’s ruining Johnny his robe and dress shirt, but the boy doesn’t seem to care as he just wraps his arms around Ten even tighter, and Ten can’t help but notice that his heart skips a beat.

''I'm sorry he did that to you.'' Johnny says. Ten tries to shake his head as much as he can, considering the death grip Johnny has on him. ''it's not your fault that he's an asshole.'' he says. Johnny chuckles at that, softly. it makes Ten's heart jump in his chest.

The duo stays like that for a while, not talking. It isn't until Johnny pulls away a little, does Ten realize how much he craves Johnny's warmth. Ten whimpers, surprising himself and Johnny. He's quick to cover his mouth with his hand, as Johnny cocks up one eyebrow.

''you know, i've been meaning to do this for a while now.'' the older says, and Ten barely has time to register what Johnny is saying before he feels a pair of lips on his.

 Johnny his lips feel like nothing Ten had expected. they're soft, but slightly chapped. they make a warmth spread through Ten's body that immediately leads to Ten completely forgetting what he was crying about. Johnny stays still for a second, waiting for Ten to push him off. When the younger doesn't do so, he wraps his arms around the tiny boy his small waist. Ten wraps his arms around Johnny's neck and pulls him even closer than he already was.

 Ten is pretty sure he feels fireworks erupting around him, the heat and the sparks filling up his entire body with pure bliss. Kissing Johnny is as if every single problem is gone. Johnny's strong arms wrapped around his waist gives him the strength he needs so badly, and he can't believe the moment he has been waiting for, for over three years, has finally come.

 They pull apart after a while, both catching a breath. Ten just smiles dumbly at Johnny, his eyes slightly hooded. the older smiles back at him, the adoration he feels waving off of his body in waves. ''well, I'm glad you did it then, after all that waiting.'' Ten teases, and Johnny laughs. Ten smiles at that, finally being able to call that laugh his.

=

The ball was just a week away, and the school is pure chaos. Ten and his friends can’t walk through the hallway without being remembered about the party that is happening in just seven days. So far, Yuta had asked Sicheng with the help of their classmates, bombarding the younger with rose petals as Yuta literally got down on one knee in the middle of the courtyard -yes Sicheng did cry-, and Taeil had asked Taeyong by enchanting an origami bird and letting it fly through the entire Great Hall before landing on Taeyong his empty plate.

Ten had assisted in both proposals, but so far, Johnny hadn’t made a move to ask the boy out. His friends were growing worried too.

‘’you guys have been somewhat dating for three months, he’ll ask you.’’ Taeil says, noticing his friend’s discomfort as Johnny is talking to two Ravenclaw fifth years at their table. Johnny seems to feel Ten’s gaze because he looks up, meeting the younger his gaze and winking.

Ten turns his face, his attention now on his breakfast. ‘’then why is he talking to those girls?’’ the truth is, Ten is very freaking insecure about his relationship with Johnny. They haven’t put a label on it yet, and it scared Ten.

They got to know each other pretty well through these three months of ‘somewhat dating’ and Ten is honest when he says that he cannot live without the older boy anymore. He is so used to Johnny kissing his cheek whenever they pass each other in the hall, he is so used to cheering for Slytherin in Quidditch games –only when Hufflepuff doesn’t play, courtesy of Yuta- and it scares the younger that it could all be gone in the blink of an eye.

''Ten please stop worrying so much, he will ask you.'' Yuta pulls Ten out of his thoughts, and he nods, even though he doesn’t really agree with his friends. The truth is, Johnny has been acting weird since about three days ago. He didn’t always greet Ten when they crossed paths, too engrossed in other business he wouldn’t tell Ten about even though the younger had asked multiple times.

Ten hates it.

He grumbles, shoving his last bit of toast into his mouth before standing up. ''I'll see you guys in class, okay?'' Sicheng, Yuta and Taeil all nod, reading the situation perfectly. They know their friend is upset, and they also know that when Ten is upset, he needs to be left alone.

Ten rushes out of the Great Hall and runs up the stairs. He's sure Johnny didn’t even notice him leaving. He slows down his step, taking his time getting to his first class of the day, Charms.

 

It's halfway through the day, and Ten and Yuta are making their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, having just finished their shared class of Divination. Walking through that hallway saddens Ten, the first kiss he shared with Johnny being in that exact hallway.

They meet Sicheng and Taeil who just finished their Care of Magical Creatures class right in front of the classroom door. ''I'm curious as to what we're going to do today, last week's class was boring.'' Sicheng says, smiling as Yuta intertwines their hands.

It almost makes Ten gag.

''That's because last week we didn’t _do_ anything, we only read. I heard that today we're going to practice with a boggart.'' Ten gulps at that, closing his eyes. He hates boggarts. Yuta, however, seems to be ecstatic. ''Hell yes!'' he yelps, and Taeil giggles.

''I bet your ass that your fear is going to be spiders, doofus.'' Sicheng retorts at Yuta his excitement. Yuta gulps, ''fuck,'' he says, and his skin pales. Yuta really doesn’t like spiders.

''We'll see.'' Ten says, and at that the quartet walks into the room.

 

Ten frowns as he sees fifth years Slytherin students walk in. He notices Johnny amongst the crowd, but he frowns when Johnny doesn’t seem to notice him.  They've never shared this class before, but before Ten can ask anything about it, Sicheng answers his unasked question already. ''Professor Park is taking a leave from tomorrow till next week. This means that Slytherin won't have classes on Friday, and they probably cannot afford to miss this.'' Ten nods at that. Before he can comment on the Gryffindor situation, Professor Park his voice booms through the classroom.

''Sicheng, you are very much correct!,'' the professor appears on the small balcony the classroom has, and a few students gasp. ''The fifth year Slytherin students indeed cannot afford to miss this class. The Gryffindor students however, have already mastered the _Riddikulus_ charm, because they shared a class with the Ravenclaws yesterday.'' the class stays quiet, awaiting further explenation.

Professor Park, however, only walks down the flight of stairs, his robe clumsily getting stuck on one step. The class erupts in small laughter as the professor almost trips, and he sighs. ''okay, pests,'' he says jokingly, ''today we are practicing with this baby right here, '' the professor kicks against a large chest in the middle of the classroom.

''however, today, we will perform this class outside.'' Ten his eyebrow jerks up at the words, and he laughs. ''he's kidding, right?'' Sicheng shrugs, ''I guess they changed the custom?'' he sounds unsure of his answer, but Ten misses the way Yuta elbows the Chinese boy, because Ten has already turned around.

''Let's go everyone!''

The students make their way outside, followed by professor Park with a levitating chest. Ten seems to be the only student that is even remotely confused, so the young boy decides to drop it and just listen.

The students form half a circle around their professor and wait for him to talk. While some students are still arriving, Ten takes the time to look around and appreciate the fact that spring is in full blast. He doesn’t dislike winter but growing up in a warm environment kind of makes you sensitive to cold. He watches as birds make their way around in the sky, and the boy sighs.

''everyone, form a line and we will get started. If you happened to read the chapter I assigned as homework, you know exactly what to do. If not, then watch and learn!'' the students quickly form a line. Professor Park isn't exactly your ordinary professor. He wants the kids to call him by his first name Chanyeol when they speak to him directly, and he tends to overshare his personal stories.

In year three the entire school learned that him and professor Byun were indeed married. When the students found out, Chanyeol told them all sorts of details, which the students didn’t need to know.

Ten is quick to feel Yuta pulling him into the line, before Ten can even think to stand close to Johnny. He looks around and spots the taller male only a few people in front of him.

A Slytherin girl Ten remembers to be Jennie goes first, and her mother appears all broken and sick looking. She's quick to cast _riddikulus_ and her mother turns into a balloon, the balloon flying into the chest.

It goes like that for a while, right until it's Johnny's turn. The atmosphere in the class changes from funny to a little rigid, and Ten frowns. He watches Johnny take a stand, but before professor Park even opens the chest, Johnny draws his wand.

In fact, Johnny isnt the only one. Students all around Ten grab their wands, even his friends. He looks at his friends, a look of confusion clear on his face and it takes Yuta everything not to laugh.

'' _Wingardium Leviosa!_ '' Taeil says, and Ten gasps as his friends all point their wands at him. Before the boy can even try and utter words, he's being lifted of off the ground. He turns his head to see all his classmates, even the Slytherins, moving around and starting to stand in some sort of formation.

Ten can't tell what they're doing.

Ten spots Johnny in the crowd, a smile on his face as he watches Ten being lifted further and further into the air. The younger of the duo is pretty sure he's about fifteen feet into the air right about now, and he's ready to start screaming.

Ten grabs his own wand from the confinments of his robe pocket and is ready to cast ' _expelliarmus_ ', before Yuta notices. ''yeah, be sure to do that! You'll drop down twenty feet!'' he yells and Ten gulps. His best friend is right. If he were to disarm them, he'd fall down.

Ten groans, putting his wand back where it came from.

''ready?!'' he hears, what he recognizes to be, Jaehyun yell. He is met with a chorus of 'yes'. Ten turns his head to finally look at the crowd. He watches as all his classmates raise their wands into the sky, all casting ' _Lumos_ '.

The word _'prom'_ forms itself with the lights emitting from all the wands, and it takes everything in Ten his body to not start crying there and then, because when he looks around, about seventy-five percent of the student body is watching intensely. 

‘’ _Sonoros._ ’’ Ten watches as Johnny lifts his wand up to his throat, and holds the small top of his black wand against his Adam’s Apple. Ten gulps as Johnny winks at him, and starts speaking.

‘’Do you have any idea how much anxiety I have running through my veins right now, babe?’’ Ten looks around for a second, watching all the students as they watch the event. He nods slowly. Johnny chuckles at that,

‘’since I haven’t officially popped the question yet, I can see why you’d be kind of doubtful whether or not I was going to ask you, but when Taeil told me you thought I was going to ask someone else, that kinda stung.’’ Johnny says, a huge smile on his face. Ten turns his gaze towards his best friend for a second. Taeil winks and Ten groans as that.

‘’so. I have two questions for you, but one of them I feel like I have to ask when you’re standing on the ground, so answer this one first: would you like to go to the dance with me?’’ The crowd that has gathered across the courtyard starts whooping, and even some professors who witness the scene start clapping.

Ten nods rapidly, his eyes filling with tears, ‘’yes! Yes! I will go with you, idiot!’’ At those words, Johnny his grin grows even bigger. He mentions for Sicheng, Taeil and Yuta to stop holding him up, so they slowly let him drop to the ground.

Once Ten his feet are safely back on the ground, he bolts to Johnny. He wraps his arms around the taller male and Johnny is quick to engulf him in a hug. ‘’i’m sorry for doubting you,’’ Ten whispers into the older boy his shoulder, a tear escaping his eye.

‘’don’t worry about that, I did wait a little too long.’’ Ten giggles at that, Johnny his warmth making him light headed and feeling oh so good. Johnny slowly pulls away, intertwining their hands together as he slowly moves away a little.

Ten watches with curious eyes as Johnny points his wand at his palm and whispers, ‘’ _Revelio,_ ’’ a silver bracelet appears in the palm of Johnny’s hands, and Ten gasps at the beauty of it. It’s simple, but gorgeous. The bracelet almost looks like a small chain, but it looks more elegant. A small piece of diamond embedded in the middle.

‘’I have another question, as I said before,’’ Ten his widen as he realises what Johnny might ask him, and before the older can say anything, Ten nods. ‘’yes.’’ He says. Johhny’s jaw drops, a chuckle leaving his mouth. ‘’I didn’t even ask yet!’’

‘’I don’t care!’’ Ten exclaims, ‘’well I do!’’ Johnny retorts, a big smile on his face. Ten sighs, mentioning for Johnny to go on. ‘’Ten, will you be my boyfriend?’’ once again, the crowd erupts into clapping and whooping, the noise painting a bright red colour onto Ten his cheeks.

‘’yes.’’ Ten replies. Johnny smiles and leans in, kissing Ten softly on the lips. He then clasps the bracelet onto Ten his wrists. Ten turns to admire it, a big grin plastered across his face.

‘’thank you.’’

=

 

The Ball starts in five minutes, and the Hufflepuff common room is absolute chaos. Girls are running around in their dresses, making finishing touches to their outfits. Guys are cracking jokes, their hands shaking from nerves as they wait for their dates to be ready, some already leaving to pick up their dates from different common rooms.

Ten, however, is calmly seated on one of the couches in front of the fireplace, Yuta sitting next to him. Taeil had already left a few minutes before, wanting to be sure he picked Taeyong up in time. Ten plays with the bracelet he hadn’t taken off since he got it, flashing it at every given opportunity he got.

‘’isn’t Sicheng ready yet?’’ Ten turns to Yuta, who smiles and shakes his head. ‘’his mother gave him a suit with matching robes, but it’s complicated and he didn’t want me to see, so Jeno is helping him.’’ Ten nods at that, remembering the small third year. ‘’s’nice of him.’’ Yuta nods.

‘’so, nervous?’’ he asks, and Ten looks at him, his eyebrows furrowed. ‘’why would I be?’’ he asks Yuta, and Yuta snorts. ‘’I don’t know, but you always fidget with your hands when you’re nervous, and right now you seem too busy with your bracelet.’’

Ten groans, his friends being able to read him like an open book. The truth is, Ten is a nervous wreck. He wants to impress Johnny, he wants to prove to Johnny that the older didn’t make a mistake by choosing Ten.

‘’I just want him to be glad he chose me.’’ That earns him a slap against the back of his head. ‘’are you insane? I’m pretty sure Johnny would ask you to marry him if you guys hadn’t been minors. He is completely smitten with you, Tennie. Stop worrying.’’ Yuta barks, and Ten smiles at that. He blushes furiously, the thought of him and Johnny getting married one day crossing his mind.

‘’you think?’’ he asks, and Yuta groans, chucking a pillow at Ten. ‘’he’s told quite a few people. Pretty sure he’d punch anyone who insults you to be honest.’’ Ten shakes his head, ‘’Johnny wouldn’t punch someone for me, that’s insane.’’

Yuta raises his eyebrows, ‘’you still don’t know?’’ ten frowns, ‘’know what?’’ before Yuta can even think of answering, however, a screech is heard from the stairs.

‘’Slytherins have arrived and are requesting admission to entry!’’ Ten rolls his eyes, standing up. He no longer thinks about what Yuta had said. He puts it away for later, and gets himself ready for whatever the hell his boyfriend had planned today.

Ten can hear a group of people walking up the stairs and an eerie silence falls over the Hufflepuff common room. it’s not often that a group of Slytherin students walks into their common room without evil plans.

This time, though, the group only consists of Johnny, followed by Jaehyun with Doyoung, the couple wearing matching suits and holding hands, and a very shy looking Taeyong next to Taeil. Ten jaw drops as he scans Johnny his outfit.

The tall boy is wearing a perfectly fitted black suit, a _yellow_ tie tied around his beautiful neck. His Slytherin robe is nowhere in sight, and somehow even though Ten absolutely _loved_ seeing Johnny in his robe, he looks even more handsome without it.

Johnny seems to do the same, people around them already leaving the room. Ten shyly balances slightly on his right leg, letting his boyfriend scan over his outfit as well. Ten is also wearing a fitted suit, but his is white. Taeil had tied a _green_ tie around his neck, and Ten loves it. He likes wearing his boyfriend’s colour.

‘’you look,’’ Johnny seems to be looking for words, but before he can even try saying anything, Ten walks up to him. He stands up onto his tippy toes, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. ‘’you look amazing.’’ Johnny chuckles, wrapping his long arms around Ten his tiny waist. It makes Ten feel incredibly safe.

‘’okay as much as I absolutely love you guys, we have to go.’’ Jaehyun breaks the silence. Ten laughs, grabbing Johnny his hand. Before they can leave, however, Sicheng comes hurrying down the stairs.

Yuta gasps, and truth be told, Sicheng looks _drop dead_ gorgeous. The boy is wearing a soft grey suit, his legs perfectly fitted. But what makes the outfit complete is the beautiful white robe hanging loosely around Sicheng’s shoulders.

=

Ten gasps as they enter the Great Hall, his fingers intertwined with Johnny’s. The sky has been transformed in a beautiful spring night sky, the pink of the sun going down still showing. Candles hang from the ceiling, and soft music plays. The long tables are gone and have been replaced with round tables, people scattered around the Hall. A stage has been placed where the teachers would usually sit, and a dance floor has been constructed from wood in the centre of the hall.

''it looks amazing.’’ Doyoung speaks up, and they all nod in agreement. ‘’they really went for it.’’ Sicheng says.

The group splits up. Yuta, Sicheng, Jaehyun and Doyoung end up snatching one of the tables, while Taeil and a loud protesting Taeyong make their way towards the dance floor. Ten and Johnny end up doing the same thing, slowly dancing to the music.

Ten’s arms find their place around Johnny’s neck, while his long arms snake around Ten his waist, perfectly holding him in place. Ten moves his arms to wrap around Johnny his upper body, and he leans his head on the boy his chest.

Yuta’s words manage to crawl back into Ten’s head, and before he notices, he opens his mouth: ‘’what happened with that fight at the beginning of the year?’’  he can feel Johnny his muscles tense and his heartbeat speeds up, but Johnny opens his mouth nonetheless.

‘’remember how I walked around with a bruised eye for a while?’’ Ten hums in acknowledgement. ‘’well.. Taeil didn’t exactly start the fight and I wasn’t just strolling around the courtyard,’’ Ten raises his head to look at Johnny, confusion clear on his face. ‘’I started the fight. Some punk sixth years were talking badly about the Hufflepuff house, ‘’ Ten chuckles, interrupting Johnny. ‘’that happens every day,’’ Johnny shakes his head.

‘’that’s not all. I happened to overhear them talking about you, and they said horrible things about you. I walked up to the one who said that, and straight up just punched him in the face.’’ Ten gasps at that, ‘’you punched someone? Because of me? Why?’’ Ten his voice gets higher with every word, and Johnny kisses the boy his forehead before continuing.

‘’many reasons, one of them being that I’ve liked you since third year and I couldn’t just let them speak so _badly_ about you.’’ Ten his eyes widen in shock. Johnny had told him he had wanted to kiss him for a while now, but he never knew it went back that far. ‘’before you say anything, let me finish, okay?’’ Ten nods at that, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder once more, ready to listen.

‘’He was, I believe his name is Taemin, surrounded by his Gryffindor friends, so they jumped into action and punched me back. That’s when Taeil joined in and got launched into the air by Minho. That’s why I was at the infirmary, and that’s why I had a huge bruise for over two weeks.’’ Ten shakes his head, a smile on his face.

He can’t believe Johnny did that for him, neither can he believe that this dork has liked Ten since their third year. ‘’I wasn’t even cute back then.’’ Johnny dramatically gasps at that, ‘’you were adorable!’’ Ten groans, and shakes his head.

‘’if it makes you happy, I have liked you since the first time I bumped into you and you caught me.’’ Johnny his eyes widen, ‘’that was the second year!’’ Ten nods, a blush covering his cheeks as he lets his boyfriend laugh for a second. ‘’I was an asshole back then. Remember the huge fight that happened in the Ravenclaw common room?’’ Ten nods, remembering it clearly.

The Ravenclaw second and third years were under someone’s spell and they trashed the entire common room, destroying their dorms. ‘’you didn’t!’’ Ten gasps as Johnny nods, a smile on his face. ‘’Kun from Ravenclaw had thrown me under the bus during Potions class, about how I wasn’t doing anything and that it affected his studies or whatever, which caused me to have detention for three weeks. I gave him a piece of my mind.’’

Ten shakes his head faster, a giggle leaving his mouth. ‘’Ravenclaw sure is something else.’’

‘’Hufflepuffs are great though, I’ve heard.’’ Johnny jokes, and Ten rolls his eyes. ‘’Slytherin can be quite charming, as well.’’ At that, Johnny raises his eyebrows jokingly. ‘’oh are they now?’’ Ten nods, a chuckle leaving his lips before kissing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!  
> kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> also im sorry if there are any errors english isnt my first language so  
> and also im not a witch so hshshs idk if all the spells and charms are correctly used.  
> thanks for reading!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo) x d.


End file.
